landofthegreatspiritfandomcom-20200213-history
Miscellaneous Areas of Camp
These points of interest won't usually be marked on a map, aren't defined by a buildings or sign, but people will know where you mean when you say these names. Drainage Field The Drainage Field is a small field just across Waubee Lake Drive from Orbison Lodge, and right behind the High Ropes Course. This field has one of camp's two Gaga Ball Pit's, as well as home to the Low Ropes Course. Toxic Waste Toxic Waste was historically used as a dumping ground for a multitude of items. Leaves in more recent history, but if you look into the woods at this location you can find rusted cars, appliances, cinder blocks, and other fun items. Toxic Waste is now home to the Low Ropes Course. Area 67 Area 67 is a small campsite located on the far edge of camp property. The path to Area 67 is just up the hill from Archery, and follows the top edge of the EP Field. This campsite was often used for Ranger Trail, Explorer I Trail, and other single-night trails for young campers. It was also used as a location for survival instructionals. There campers would learn how to build fires and shelters. The remnants of these shelters may still exist. Waubee Lake Waubee Lake is the lake that camp is built around. "Waubee Lake is a 116 acre lake located in Oconto County. It has a maximum depth of 23 feet. Visitors have access to the lake from public boat landings. Fish include Musky, Panfish, Largemouth Bass, Smallmouth Bass, Northern Pike and Walleye. The lake's water is moderately clear."DNR Website, accessed August 2018 Loon Bay Loon Bay is a section of Waubee Lake that is home to Loons during select parts of the Summer. This bay is between the majority part of the lake and Third Bay. It is also known as Second Bay. Third Bay Third Bay is the third section of Waubee Lake. It is home to a sunken boat, manned by a skeleton. This boat and skeleton were sunk by the Hansons/Hebsons. The Sandbox The Sandbox is a large sandbox located just before the swimming area, at waterfront. This area is perfect for hanging out during Open Swim. This location was also previously home to a large, in-ground trampoline in the 1980s. Several items are known to be buried in the sand. Until recently, a rock labeled "China" was buried in the sandbox by the second session CIT's of 2014. So that when someone dug it up, they would have dug to china. It has been dug up, but it is unknown if it was reburied. Alongside China, but much deeper, are three steel rowboats. Buried in the 1980s, these rowboats were placed there when camp acquired their brand new fleet of Alumicraft Rowboats. When camp took out its trampoline that previously occupied the space that the sandbox now inhabits, a large hole was left with no dirt to fill it in. To compensate, the rowboats were put into the hole, and a lesser amount of dirt than would have been needed was purchased to fill in the hole. For years after, you could jump on the ground above where they lie and hear a hollow hound in the ground.All information reguarding the rowboats buried comes from David Vanden Heuvel, and old counselor and friend of camp. Wayne King This campsite lies just across Waubee from camp, featuring the ruins of Wayne King's summer home. This location is frequented by campers venturing out of camp for generally the second time on trail (historically Explorer II's, Voyagers), and staff looking to do some camping in their free time. This property was once home to the Waltz King himself, a large property that took up the Northern shore of Waubee, and was donated to the Chequamegon-Nicolet National Forest upon his death. This property featured a large manor, a guest house, three-hole golf course, and a small landing strip for small aircraft. All that is left now is foundations from the buildings that used to be.Information from Tom Thielke's book, A History of Lakewood, Wisconsin: Small Town Success in the Northwoods. Boat Bay A small inlet located on the lake portion of the waterfront, Boat Bay is the hub for all inbound and outbound watercraft coming to and from camp. At one point this area of camp was a clear, sandy area for boaters to dock and send out watercraft. But in recent days, it is now a murky, mucky area for boaters to do just the same. This area of camp is home to many protected plants and animals. The Graveyard The graveyard is located within the "bowl" of earth behind the Welcome Center. It is called the graveyard as it was once home to previous buildings that have since been torn down. This area is home to a reoccurring sink-hole, that is thought to be created by an old septic tank. It is filled in every so often, but when that soil settles within, the hole opens back up. The Meadows The meadows is located directly adjacent to the Graveyard, in the flat area on top of the bowl. Is was also once home to camp buildings that have since been torn down. The Back Forty It is often assumed that the Back Forty is in itself, forty acres. It is not, it is but the "back half" of camp, which resides on a total of forty acres. The Back Forty is located across Waubee Lake Drive and includes most of camps Program Areas. Trout